Talk:General Rules
Draw rule - Conflict I'm aware that there is conflict involving the Draw rule and have made a page here to discuss it. The conflict involves the time between 2 opponents and whether or not this time is to increase during each round which can reach up to 20+ seconds. I'm also aware that that the rule was based on solving NTSC vs PAL cases and not same region cases in which the rule was declared anyway. I'll start by saying that 20+ seconds is way too much in any Draw scenario regardless of what round it is and don't agree on increasing the time based on what round it is. If there is a clear winner, they SHOULD be the clear winner even if it was in 5 seconds or less. NTSC vs PAL matches though should have a FIXED time instead of an increased time as there is no technical reason for it. The games don't go faster or slower based on an arbitrary round outside of the actual game in question... it's stupid to say otherwise. To determine if any change is needed on this rule, at least 10 people need to agree/disagree. Once 10 people have come to a conclusion, the topic will stay open for 3 additional days before the discussion is concluded and the according action is carried out. Any modifications without said approval will result in a warning and then a potential ban from the wiki. For this reason, the discussion needs to be recorded for all to see as it is in the community's best interest to be transparent about such matters and to assure no modifications are made prematurely. Dessertmonkeyjk (talk) 19:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Maybe I'm taking this a little too far into my own hands and... well, this method, while easy to see, isn't the best in ease of commnication due to most in the community preferring to use a VoIP application then a wiki talk page. Now I'm not the rulekeeper but I hate to see personal conflict between friends bringing down everybody else with them in a casual speedrun tournament. As this relates mainly to what the rules are and the fact that all said rules have been scattered across several video and not as one source, this page is to act as our public rulebook for all of the community to see, share, debate, change, add, and agree/disagree upon. You don't have to use this idea but if blindly obeying whatever the hosts say has proven be a grave problem and I personally will not have a part in that future. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''I '''was never a huge fan of the draw rule to begin with. I thought that it should've only been used in situations where the winner wasn't entirely obvious (See Crash41596 vs. TheAFH013 Match 1 in IAS3). With what you're suggesting, I'm not entirely sure that it will work since it still leaves room for possible gripes and conflicts. My proposal would be to remove the draw rule entirely except and I must stress EXCEPT under an extreme situation like the one mentioned previously. In any other medium a loss by one second or less would be considered a loss but I think for a contest, especially a speedrun, a result of that magnitude can't be considered an outright victory. This can be pinned down to lag or the time differences between when the competitors start the run etc. I guess what I'm saying is that we should judge draws on a match by match basis since draws aren't that common. Tell me if you agree or not and I'll be more than happy to debate you on it. Nintendogen64 (talk) 12:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ To be clear, I wasn't saying to get rid of the rule entirely, just have the time shortened... which is what you basically said. Now, are you referring this to applying for lag compensation or the NTSC vs PAL thing only? I'm actually fine with just the whole lag compensation thing. Another point is when is this rule not put to effect such as a Triple Threat Match or a particular round? Oh and maybe the whole agree/disagree community thing could be 6 instead of 10 on this... don't see that many people on here... we'll see what happens. I would hope the wiki page is at least linked to in the next sign up video at least. Whatever, I rather not discuss it here and keep the focus on rule collaboration. Dessertmonkeyjk (talk) 01:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ With NTSC vs. PAL I believe we've stated previously that people should decide on which regional version they should use before the speedrun so I don't know if the draw rule should count in those circumstances or not but when it comes to lag and human reaction time a difference of around a second or two would probably be suitable. I really do think that we need to judge these on a match by match basis because otherwise we'll have a situation where one competitor claims that the result is a draw when it is in fact not. Back to what I was saying about times in which the draw rule doesn't count, I would say that for any match that is more than a one on one match like a Triple Threat Match or a 4-Way Match. Nintendogen64 (talk) 03:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Alright, just to clarify then. *A draw is called when 2 opponents finish 1-2 seconds. *Not applicale if there are more then 2 active opponents in the match. That I'm happy with. That and I intentionally didn't respond to see if anyone else wanted to drop by but... yeah. Dessertmonkeyjk (talk) 20:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC)